fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Millian Liteyears
'Millian Liteyears '(real name Matthew Levin) is the main protagonist of the 2020 action game Space Oddity. His voice and motion capture are provided by Devon Bostick. He is the host of the ancient alien technology known as the "Uncanny Engine", which has the power to warp physics and replicate items it analyzes, namely weapons. He is a college sophomore who attends the Sparda Science and Tech Academy. Personality Liteyears, like most Hideki Kamiya protagonists, is a quick-witted and sharp-tongued young adult who often insults his opponents in the heat of battle. Of course, Millian is often a social and flirtatious man, who almost always attempts to smooth-talk anyone of the opposite sex, to varying avail. Even when he is slaughtering his enemies, Millian keeps his head up to the point where one may think he enjoys fighting. However, he has a semi-strong sense of justice and knows when to do "the right thing". Apparently, he doesn't particularly like doing this, as he feels it makes him look "self-righteous". Despite this, he isn't known as a responsible person; even though he is attending a gifted school, his grades lag behind others; he doesn't use the Uncanny Engine for the good of the citizens of the United Worlds Coalition; he is more concerned with seeing the extinction of the Lypsis aliens. Appearance Millian is rarely seen not wearing a silver-and-red puffer coat with a faux fur hood. The coat is often left unzipped to reveal an oversized black tank top with the Japanese kanji for "crazy" inscribed in white on the chest area. These clothes are often accompanied by black leather pants with small brown belts encircling his right calf, his left knee, his left thigh, and around his waist (upon closer inspection, this belt is adorned with a metal decal built to resemble a Screw Attack from the Metroid series), and wears blinding white shoes that resemble Converse brands on his feet. Physically, Millian fits the "goth" or "emo" archetype. He often wears eyeliner and has his ears pierced with two bronze rings on each ear. His left eye is red while his right eye is blue, and his hair is a jet-black shag cut with platinum blonde tips. While he is tall, he appears rather skinny and neither bulky nor overweight. Regardless, since he is an adult, the few unlockable costumes that portray him with no shirt show he is somewhat muscular with faint pecs and a six-pack. In addition, the Uncanny Engine is built into his skin which causes medium-sized, blue-glowing craters to form on his chest, shoulders, and neck. In his default costume, it only glows in cutscenes. History Early Life Millian Liteyears was born Matthew Levin in the year 2744 on the human colony Armstrong 62. His mother, Celica, died while breastfeeding him, and over the course of her funeral, a virgin alien escaped from her corpse and assimilated into father Miles Levin's brain. Millian's father went insane from his grief and blamed his son for his wife's death, and regularly beat the child. When Millian was nine years old, he discovered that he was not at fault for the death of his mother, and she had actually died because she was playing host to a mysterious alien embryo. Millian attempted to tell his father to forgive him for the death he did not cause, only for him to accidentally utter the trigger word that caused the alien to erupt from Miles' warm-blooded body and become an adult creature from an unknown alien race, and soon the entirety of Armstrong 62 was completely razed by the rampage. Miraculously, Millian was able to hide from the creature, and eventually ended up in an altar in a canyon. It was there he discovered the Uncanny Engine upon releasing it and accidentally merging with it. While he was still learning the extent of it's power, he was able to use it's teleporting capabilities to warp off of Armstrong 62 and seek refuge in the United Worlds Coalition capital city on Titan. Eventually, the United Worlds Space Force had to destroy Armstrong 62 from orbit to eradicate the monster, dubbed by scientists as a "Lypsis". Quotes Category:Original Characters